<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torpedoes by Lofi_Jedi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398878">Torpedoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofi_Jedi/pseuds/Lofi_Jedi'>Lofi_Jedi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alan is a smol bean, Hurt Gordon Tracy, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Submarines, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, Tracy Brothers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofi_Jedi/pseuds/Lofi_Jedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple rescue. Scott, Virgil, and I get in, re-align the rigged generators on the cruise ship before they blow (which we had plenty of time to do) and get out. We had just finished the last one when we heard a loud thud from across the deck.</p><p>That brings us up to now, little did I know that it was only going to get worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Torpedoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a simple rescue. Scott, Virgil, and I get in, re-align the rigged generators on the cruise ship before they blow (which we had plenty of time to do) and get out. That was the case until we finished re-aligning the generators.</p><p>We had just finished the last one when we heard a loud thud from across the deck. We looked over to see a hover-copter picking up one of the passengers from the ship. Scott and I ran over to see an all too familiar face climbing into the hover-copter, the Hood.</p><p>That brings us up to now, little did I know that it was only going to get worse.</p><p>《¤☆¤》</p><p>“Scott, he’s flying up to his jet!” I shouted through the comms.</p><p>“I can see that, Gordon, but there’s nothing we can do, Thunderbird 2 isn’t prepped for flight and the ‘birds back on the island won't make it here in time," said Scott, "And turn the volume down, we’re not trying to deafen Virgil over here!”</p><p>“Thunderbird 5 to rescue zone, you guys can pack up now, but release Thunderbird 4," directed John from his space-base, "Gordon, I need you to pick up Lady Penelope and bring her out to Tracy Island. This also means I’ll be coming down later, Thunderbird 5 out.”</p><p>“Hang on,” I said, “Why can’t Parker take her?”</p><p>“Parker’s come down with a nasty flu and Lady Penelope’s given him the rest of the week off to well, rest,” he replied.</p><p>Virgil, Scott, and I got into Thunderbird 2 and I headed straight for the pod bay so I could get into Thunderbird 4. We took off and I dropped into the water. This is probably my easiest mission ever.</p><p>I was relaxing with the ‘bird on autopilot 'til I heard John’s urgent voice over the comms system.</p><p>“John to Thunderbird 4, you need to speed up immediately. You are under attack, two torpedoes are coming at you. Gordon, get out of there NOW!”</p><p>I grabbed the steering yolk and pulled up and around to dodge the torpedoes.</p><p>“John, tell Lady P I’m going to be late,” I said as the torpedoes looped around to follow me, "Aw great, they're tracker torpedoes, I’ll have to lose them."</p><p>I pulled into a spin to drag them towards each other and crash.</p><p>I succeeded in getting them to crash, but some of the debris from the torpedo shells launched towards Thunderbird 4 getting caught in the engines and causing the ‘bird to spin uncontrollably. I hadn't clipped into my seat so I was thrown around the cabin, slamming my shoulder into the front window and screaming in agony as the left side of my body burned with pain. But that wasn’t when it ended, I flew across the cabin once again and felt my arm crush into the control panel. I landed awkwardly on the floor of Thunderbird 4 as it hit the seabed.</p><p>“John to Thunderbird 4, Gordon? Thunderbird 4, do you read me? Gordon, are you hurt? What happened?” said John through the comms.</p><p>I pulled myself up into my chair and winced as I reached over to the comms button.</p><p>“Hey John,” I said weakly, the landing had winded me. “Some of the debris from the torpedoes got lodged in the engines and I spun out of control. The engines are fried. As for me, I think I broke my shoulder or something but like everything hurts.”</p><p>“All right, I’m sending Scott down in the water-bug to come and get you now. Brains has rigged it up so it can’t be detected. Just wait for now," John said. “Just stay calm Gordon, we have everything under control.”</p><p>"F.A.B., John," I said.</p><p>《¤☆¤》</p><p>“John to Thunderbird 2. Scott, I need you to get the water-bug set up and launched. I need you to get to Gordon as soon as you can. I’ve put his location into the GPS of the water-bug, I’ll brief you and Virgil while you get loaded and launched.”</p><p>"F.A.B., on my way,"</p><p>Scenarios raced through my head as I ran to the pod bay.</p><p>“There were two tracker torpedoes fired on Thunderbird 4 from a remote controlled submarine that I've tracked back to the Hood. Gordon managed to get them to crash but the underwater shockwave sent debris into his engines causing him to spin out of control. What’s your ETA, Scott?”</p><p>“2.5 minutes. How's Gordon doing? I think the crash short-circuited his comms or something. We haven't been able to talk to him but your signal is stronger so it might still work.” I said, worry etched into my tone.</p><p>“I've got his comms online. Try now,” said John.</p><p>I connected our signals and pressed the button to call Thunderbird 4.</p><p>“Water-bug to Thunderbird 4, Gordon do you copy?”</p><p>“Loud and clear,” he answered softly, I could tell he was in pain, the spin must have really thrown him around.</p><p>I pulled up next to Thunderbird 4 and docked the water-bug on the airlock. I opened the doors and walked into the ‘bird to find Gordon sitting tiredly in his chair holding his left arm carefully.</p><p>《¤☆¤》</p><p>I saw Scott come through the airlock into the cabin and grab the med bag from the storage locker on the wall.</p><p>“John to Thunderbird 4, what's your status?”</p><p>“Hey John, I made it to Thunderbird 4 but we need to move fast, the oxygen levels are dropping. I think there's a leak somewhere but I don't have time to find it,” Scott replied, he then turned to me, “Ok Gordon, what hurts?”</p><p>I briefed Scott on my injuries and he quickly stabilized each damaged limb. I was tired. I think. I probably have a concussion.</p><p>Scott helped me through the airlock and into the water-bug, every movement causing pain to flair... somewhere. The crash threw me around so I knew tomorrow there would be bruises, lots of bruises.</p><p>“Scott to Thunderbird 5, I have Gordon here and we're on our way home,” said Scott before taking his seat at the control console and deploying the magnetic cables so we could pull Thunderbird 4 home.</p><p>I was getting really sleepy. Maybe I will take a nap, just a short one.</p><p>“Gordon, you doing ok?" Called Scott from the cockpit, "Gordon?”</p><p>《¤☆¤》</p><p>After Scott launched the water-bug I immediately flew back to the island. I landed Thunderbird 2 in the hangar, ran out of the cockpit and up to the infirmary. Alan ran in as I threw my med kit on one of the hover-stretchers and led it down to the hangar.</p><p>"Virge, what's going-"</p><p>“Alan, help me take this down to the hangar.” I instructed, “Alan, grab it!”</p><p>I couldn’t stop thinking about what could have happened to Gordon but I needed to stay on track. I checked all my gear and waited until the water-bug arrived.</p><p>I ran across to the submarine entry as the water-bug pulled in towing Thunderbird 4 behind it. Scott had radioed me mid-flight so I knew what to expect upon their arrival. I needed to take Gordon up to the infirmary as soon as they arrived, because after getting into the water-bug, Gordon passed out.</p><p>《¤☆¤》</p><p>I was in my room reading when I heard the grumbling roar of Thunderbird 2’s engines coming in towards Tracy Island so I ran down to the hangar to greet my brothers as they came in from their latest mission. I wasn’t out there because it was a simple aquatic mission (key word aquatic) and Thunderbird 3 is a rocket, so, no space, no Alan needed! I walked out to the walkway overlooking the hangar.</p><p>I watched as Thunderbird 2’s entry platform slid down and Virgil ran off the platform, clearly in a rush to get somewhere. I ran after him and followed him up to the infirmary.</p><p>"Virge, what's going-" I was cut off by my brother's frantic instructions.</p><p>“Alan, help me take this down to the hangar.” he said, pointing to one of the hover-stretchers, “Alan, grab it!” he sounded worried. I grabbed the other end of the stretcher and we pushed it down to the hangar.</p><p>"Virgil, what's going on?" I asked, "Virge?"</p><p>We stood silently for a while by the submarine entry before the floodgate opened and the water-bug pulled in dragging Thunderbird 4 behind it. Scott popped the hatch of the water-bug and my eyes darted to the rear seat where Gordon’s limp body sat before Scott unclipped him, gently picked him up, and laid him gently on the stretcher.</p><p>Virgil and Scott led the stretcher back up to the infirmary and I just stood there, completely unaware of... anything. I think I stood there for at least ten minutes before Scott came back down to find me.</p><p>“Al, Gordon’s going to be fine, he just woke up and Virgil has his injuries under stabilized,” said Scott in a comforting voice, “Come on buddy, let’s go see him.”</p><p>I followed Scott up to the infirmary cluelessly and looked over at Gordon in the dimmed lighting. He was resting in one of the beds with a cast and sling on his left arm and his knee braced and propped up on a pillow. Even then he was smiling and talking with Virgil as if nothing had happened.</p><p>“Hey, Alan!” Gordon said “You ok, buddy? You look a little, uh, stunned.”</p><p>Before I could reply, John’s hologram popped up from the projector on the wall.</p><p>“Hey, I'm going to be coming down from Thunderbird 5 soon so I'll see you in half an hour or so. Hey, Gordon, how’re you doing? Virgil called me earlier while you were on your way back to the island.” said John casually “Wow, Alan, you ok? You look a little, uh, dazed.”</p><p>All I could do was stand there. I urged myself to move but I couldn’t. I tried to say something but nothing came out.</p><p>No one had told me what happened and seeing Gordon first unconscious in the hangar then later in the infirmary was simply stupefying. I didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Slowly I regained full thought and immediately ran to my room from where I could climb up onto the roof and watch the stars.</p><p>I knew the space elevator would be coming in almost silently behind me in about twenty minutes so I just sat there. I pondered what actually happened. Why was Gordon hurt? Why did no one tell me about this? How did John know before me? I mean, he’s in space for goodness sake! You could have told me too!</p><p>I looked up at the stars, wistfully hoping they would have an answer for me.</p><p>《¤☆¤》</p><p>I heard a slight whoosh and realized the elevator would be landing by now. I thought about going in to greet John but I felt good up here, on the roof, head in the stars. I often lost track of time up here, so it was little surprise when I heard John’s voice ringing through the hall. He climbed up through the skylight and sat next to me.</p><p>“Gordon’s going to be fine, Alan. You know this isn’t the worst we’ve seen” John’s voice comforted me and soon enough he convinced me to go down to bed. I climbed down first and John followed shortly afterward, wobbling when he reached the floor of my room.</p><p>“Still got your space legs, hey, John?” I asked.</p><p>We laughed and said goodnight. I brushed my teeth, changed into my pj's, and slipped into bed. Thoughts were still rushing through my head but two in particular stood out, what happened? But more importantly, was Gordon going to be alright?</p><p>《¤☆¤》</p><p>I woke up the next morning and turned to look at my clock, 9:27 am, if I rush I’ll still make it to our usual breakfast.</p><p>It was Saturday, so Scott was cooking and I didn’t want to miss that, he always makes chocolate chip pancakes and they're always amazing. I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs for breakfast. To my surprise, Gordon was at the table with the others just as Scott began to serve up the pancakes.</p><p>I ran up to Gordon and pulled him into a tight hug (mindful of his arm of course). He happily wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me in even tighter. I was so relieved to see him here, sure he was a little banged up, but he was still here. We let go and I took my place at the table between Gordon and John.</p><p>《¤☆¤》</p><p>Virgil had made me stay in the infirmary overnight so he could monitor my concussion and other injuries. Even with the lights dimmed, everything hurt. The pain meds would've worn off overnight. I looked over to my left and saw Virgil examining my x-rays. They took x-rays when they first brought me up to the infirmary last night. I slept through most of it, but I definitely remember them popping my shoulder back in place and casting my arm. The cast was heavy on my chest but moving my arm meant moving my shoulder, and that was a big no. I leaned my head back and Virgil walked over.</p><p>“Hey, Gordon, sleep well?” Virgil asked and I gently nodded in reply. “I think you’ll be able to move around this morning but only if that’s ok with you. Scott’s making pancakes this morning and he said he’ll bring yours in here if you can’t come out to the kitchen.”</p><p>“Yeah,” I said sleepily, “Imma need your help though.” Virgil grabbed my pain meds and came back over to the bed. He handed me the tablets and a glass of water, I took them and he helped me to sit up and hang my legs over the edge.</p><p>“Take it easy, Gordon,” I put my feet down on the floor and winced as I put pressure on my knee. Virgil and I walked out into the kitchen for breakfast where we were greeted by Scott, John, and Grandma.</p><p>“Hey, Gordon! Great to see you up and about so soon,” said Scott as we walked in. “Ready for breakfast?”</p><p>“Am I ever!” I said before sitting down at the table.</p><p>I heard footsteps running down the stairs and through the hall. Alan rushed into the dining area before pulling me into a tight hug. I wrapped my good arm around him and returned the gesture. He sat down next to me and Scott brought out the pancakes.</p><p>Breakfast conversation generally consisted of complimenting Scott's wonderful pancakes and asking me how I was doing. Other than the throbbing pain in my knee, arm, and shoulder, the constant discomfort of the cast, plus aching everywhere from the bruising, I was just fine! Sure, The Hood shot torpedoes at Thunderbird 4 and wrecked it but that can be fixed and I can heal.</p><p>Just as we were finishing breakfast, the alarm went off and we all ran to the lounge for briefing. Well, they ran, my locomotion was more of a meander but I eventually made it to the lounge and took my seat. There were some mountain climbers stuck on Mount Kilimanjaro during a storm, Virgil and Scott were sent out for this mission. They’d be back soon enough.</p><p>In the meantime, Alan, John, and I decided to go to the pool for a quick swim. Virgil had put me in a plastic bracing cast so I would still be able to swim (I am an aquanaut). We got changed into our swim trunks and headed down to the pool before John helped me take off my sling and put on the shoulder support Virgil insisted I wear considering I had dislocated that shoulder twice previously. We slid into the pool and swam around. I would’ve loved to practice my backstroke but had to stick to just wading around (and I’m going to quote Virgil here) “or else”.</p><p>We finished up in the pool and came in for lunch. The three of us got changed into our regular clothes and reconvened in the kitchen and John began preparing some sandwiches.</p><p>“I’m really glad you’re ok Gordon,” Alan remarked before continuing, “I wasn’t told what happened. I only knew that you went out on a mission and Virgil came back and ran straight up to the infirmary when he got back to the island. You didn’t even call me, John. I followed Virge up to the infirmary and back down to the hangar, then I saw Scott pull Thunderbird 4 through the aqua-tunnel and I still had no idea what was going on. The hatch popped on the water-bug and I saw you just sitting there, Gordon, unconscious. Scott and Virgil took you up to the infirmary and got you all fixed up but I was still in shock after seeing that. I think it was maybe ten minutes later that Scott came down and told me you had woken up. I followed him up to the infirmary and saw you there, cheery as always and I was just shaken. I didn’t know what to think.”</p><p>Alan was on the verge of tears. Understandable, really. If this happened to any of the others and I wasn't told what was going on I'd probably be crying too. I gestured for him to come over and he swiftly made his way around the table before I pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“Hey, Alan, I'm alright, I'm gonna be okay," I said, "Sorry I scared you, I didn’t quite know what was going on either.”</p><p>《¤☆¤》</p><p>The next three weeks passed in due time with John heading back up to Thunderbird 5 and the team only doing minor rescues, but I felt left out. I wasn’t able to go out and help. Virgil had called me into the infirmary for a check-up and I was for once excited to go because he said I might be able to not have to wear the sling anymore.</p><p>“Hey, Gordon, glad you showed up. By now, your knee should have healed so we shouldn't have to worry much about that anymore. As for your arm, I’m going to need another x-ray, but you shouldn’t have to wear the sling for much longer,” Said Virgil, smiling.</p><p>He led me towards the x-ray machine and took off my sling and cast so we could do the x-rays. He unclipped my sling and put lead aprons on both of us. He took the x-rays, put my cast back, and replaced the sling. He looked at the x-rays for a minute before turning back to me and giving me the results.</p><p>“Alright, your shoulder is healing up nicely so I don’t think the sling will be necessary anymore. Your arm is still healing, though, so you’ll still have to wear the cast for another four weeks but I’m going to let you go back on duty.”</p><p>“YES!” I shouted.</p><p>"Light duty, Gordon, <em>light</em>,"</p><p>I gave Virgil a high-five and we headed back to the lounge. I moved my shoulder around a bit to get more comfortable after wearing a sling for so long. The others walked in and joined Virgil and I on the couches just as we received a call from John. An underwater research lab off the coast of Chile was flooding, the crew had all made it out but they were storing large amounts of collected sea trash that would disperse again if it came in contact with the water. Virgil and I were sent out on this one. We rushed down to our Thunderbirds and prepared for the mission.</p><p>“Thunderbirds are go!” I said excitedly as we launched off to the research station. It felt good to be back out on the job, after waiting for three weeks to even have full stats on the mission, it felt fantastic. I knew Virgil would still be careful and not let me do as much, but I just wanted to help. That’s what International Rescue is for, helping, and if that was what I could do, I’d do it.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>